


Quicksand

by rickbisexualgrimes



Category: The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Comic Elements, Love Confessions, M/M, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-12 23:49:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18457148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rickbisexualgrimes/pseuds/rickbisexualgrimes
Summary: Dealing with a herd and his feelings for Rick wasn't what Negan anticipated for his day.





	Quicksand

**Author's Note:**

> originally this was supposed to be a prompt fic & then it turned it something else entirely!

The herd was inching closer and closer without any chance of stopping. Mostly everyone at Alexandria ran off once the gate came down. Of course Negan tried to kill as many as he possibly could. It just didn’t matter because those motherfuckers were persistent. Once they saw a living person they were on them like white on rice.

   
  


A little further away from him was Rick laying on the ground. Getting back up looked like a struggle because of his bum fucking leg. The very leg that was ruined due to his act of heroism on the bridge. Negan could see how exhausted Rick was and it broke his goddamn heart. He ran over to Rick and damn near lifted him off the ground. The surprise on Rick’s face made Negan frown. _ _Does he really think I’m that fucking shitty that I’d leave him to die?__

__  
  


The nearest place to find safety in was a shack that Negan didn’t think would hold. Unfortunately for them it was their only option and would have to do. Thankfully the door wasn’t locked. So with that realization, Negan tossed Rick inside and slammed the door shut behind him. He sunk down to the dusty floor, took a deep breath and gave his brain a break. Being in crisis mode was strenuous. He’d forgotten what that felt like. Spending over a year in the cell had him forgetting things he wanted to. Such as being afraid for his life, trying not to die and so on.

   
  


Negan made eye contact with Rick who didn’t seem excited to be with him. And for a moment he wanted to make a comment about gratefulness. But he didn’t want to push his luck. Not when they’d be stuck with each other for however long. Maybe overnight judging by the size of the herd.

   
  


Negan glanced outside the window in the shack. “Might as well get comfortable. Looks like we’re going to be here a while.”

   
  


“Why’d you save me? I thought you wanted me dead?” Rick groaned when he moved his leg in a certain way.

   
  


“I’m sorry for shattering your depiction of me, prick. But I couldn’t watch you die, not like that. ”

 

 

“Why not? You risked your own life to save me back there.”

   
  


Confessing feelings wasn’t high on Negan’s priority list or any list for that matter. He didn’t want to deal with rejection. Not from Rick.

   
  


It was bad enough that he knew Rick would be repulsed by how he genuinely felt. And it was embarrassing he wanted someone that locked him up. Someone that made him feel like a caged fucking animal.

   
  


All that Negan responded back with was because he didn’t Michonne to kill him. Which he would have if she found out he let Rick die. He’d probably have his head sliced off. Being better than him be damned. Rick somehow didn’t see through that explanation. Probably due to him not caring to see beyond it.

   
  


Negan made himself comfortable near the door and Rick backed up against the nearest wall. “This is the perfect time to talk, don’t you think? Maybe you can finally see we’re not too different. Maybe I’m redeemable to you now.”

   
  


“It ain’t that simple, Negan. It can’t ever be. You should know that by now,” Rick sighed.

   
  


“Why the fuck not? Y’know this whole hating me thing has gotten real goddamn old. Neither of us is perfect and you gotta realize that by now. And the stories I’ve heard about you definitely prove that shit.”

   
  


“I never said I was perfect but what you’ve done is different.”

   
  


The audacity that Rick had to even act like he’d never gotten off on being in control. Negan scoffed and cut the conversation short by not responding. Seeming as Rick wasn’t a fucking idiot, at least not really, he took the hint. They both paid attention to what was happening outside and nothing was letting up. The herd wasn’t leaving or spreading out for that matter. Which meant they were stuck together until they figured out a game plan.

 

 

Negan fiddled with his thumbs and watched Rick who seemed disinterested in general. It took a lot within himself to not make any comments or crack a joke. Mainly due to the fact that he hated silence unless he really needed it himself. Even as a child he’d been talkative and it sometimes drove his mother bat shit. Where as his father was never around to really care about if he spoke or not.  
  
  


After ten minutes or so, the silence grew extremely tired, so Negan broke it by singing.

   
  


Which undoubtedly irritated Rick to no fucking end.  
  


 

“Do you ever shut the hell up?” Rick spoke through gritted teeth.

   
  


Negan wiggled his eyebrows at Rick who just rolled his eyes in response. “Nope! You’ve asked me this before, remember? When we were doing our usual dance of violence. And my answer is still the fucking same, Ricky.  Anyway, onto a new subject, I need to tell you something that’s been brewing in my head.”

   
  


“I got no choice but to listen so go ahead.”

   
  


“It’s gonna sound insane and in all honesty it really fucking is insane. I guess I’m just a sucker for the worst possible situations. And I’m always wanting shit or people that I don’t exactly deserve.”

   
  


“Negan -”

   
  


“I got feelings for you as in I fucking love you. Pretty sure I have for a long time and now it’s caught up with me. You don’t have to say anything or even bring this up again. I just wanted you to know just in case we die tryna get outta this.”

   
  


What Negan was expecting was either Rick calling him insane, an idiot or just flat out saying he didn’t care. But Rick was just staring at him like he was trying to put something together in his head.

   
  


Rick cleared his throat and suggested they fight their way out and see who survived. And instead of pressing to discuss what he just said - Negan agreed and peaked out the window to see what was happening outside. On the inside he felt like he was being pulled out of quicksand. Keeping those feelings inside was like sinking and Negan almost drowned. Now he could deal with it and see where they’d go from there.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos & comments always appreciated!!


End file.
